


intermezzo

by imaginejolls



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S2E3: Static, Sex against the wall, Vaginal Fingering, monogamy is a social construct and no cheating takes place throughout the course of this fic, the eXXXpanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Naomi moves in and out of Camina’s orbit. Camina is almost certain that Naomi will slip through her fingers but she lets herself be amused by the teasing. Naomi needs to let loose as well, after all, and Camina is here to provide the distraction.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	intermezzo

The club is packed with Beltalowda. The Inners tend to frequent the fancier places, more clean and sterile. Boring. There’s people all around them, dancing and singing their lungs out and sweating. But Camina can only focus on the brightest person in the crowd: Naomi Nagata. She can’t help it; Naomi is too alluring. Her body curves and sways to the beat, her hands draw shapes into the humid air, and there’s a grin stuck to her mouth since the moment they’ve come here. She looks… carefree. Camina loves to see that on a person, especially one from the Belt. Doesn’t hurt that Nagata is hot as fuck, too. 

Camina feels weightless and malleable. She feels like she could do anything she wanted to right now. The beat echoes in her bones. She spins and waves and jumps to the rhythm, and the universe melts away around her. Everything that matters is this crowded room and the woman dancing next to her. 

Naomi moves in and out of Camina’s orbit. Every time she comes closer, their knees touch, their shoulders touch, her hand is on Camina’s waist. And every time Camina’s breath catches in her throat in suspense until Naomi moves away again, dancing with strangers and spinning around her own axis until they are face to face again and the dance starts all over again. Camina smiles. It’s been a while since she’s had this much fun. She feels alive, a high she’s been chasing for most of her life. She’s almost certain that Naomi will slip through her fingers but she lets herself be amused by the teasing. Naomi needs to let loose as well, after all, and Camina is here to provide the distraction. So when their faces are inches apart again and Naomi is grinning at her with this intense look in her eyes, Camina thinks she will be pried away by someone else’s gravity like she has been every single time until now. Instead, Naomi finally crosses the distance in between their lips, leaning in, presses her mouth against Camina’s and takes her by surprise. 

They come apart and there’s a moment where everything goes silent as Naomi looks at her. Then their mouths collide again and their bodies crash into one another as they scramble to be closer, closer, so much impossibly closer. Camina doesn’t ask about Holden. No, she kisses Naomi with fervour, her hands clutching onto her solid frame to make sure Naomi doesn’t go anywhere. It’s not the time and place for asking questions. Naomi matches her energy, bites on her lips and claws on her clothes. They need to get out of here.

It’s not until they’re stumbling into Camina’s room that she stops to take a long hard look at Naomi. 

“You and Holden?”

“We’re past that,” Naomi says and Camina know she’s being sincere. 

“In that case…” 

Camina grabs Naomi by the forearm to pull her close and kisses her again. They stumble together until Naomi’s back hits the cold metal wall. She yelps, and Camina kisses her smile. Naomi takes a moment to drag the zipper of her sweatshirt down, then run her hands down Camina’s arms, pushing it out of the way. With the next kiss their bodies crash together hard, as if they were trying to crawl into each other’s skin. Naomi bites at her mouth again. There’s a jolt of pleasure in Camina’s stomach that makes her thrust against the solid muscle of Naomi’s thigh. She worms her own leg between Naomi’s, to offer some friction. Naomi sighs and pushes on her shoulder. 

“Get me out of these,” she says, and well. That’s not something Camina would say no to. 

Sliding off Naomi’s leggings and underwear is as far as she gets. Too distracted with the wetness shining on her pubic hair, Camina runs her hand up the inside of Naomi’s thigh until she’s greeted with the pulsing warmth of her. Camina bends her head to press her mouth to the junction of Naomi’s neck and shoulder. She tastes the sweat of the evening on her skin. Camina leaves a bruise there, on Naomi’s shoulder, and her fingers glide through her sodden folds with ease. She spends a moment mapping out the territory before allowing herself to dip into the uncharted space lower down. Naomi’s cunt accommodates her fingers easily, begging for more. And Camina’s got more to offer. She coaxes one of Naomi’s legs up to rest against her hip and fucks her with passion. 

Naomi is loud. It’s surprising, but Camina isn’t complaining. She listens to Naomi’s sighs and gasps and moans, and the fire low in her stomach burns brighter and brighter until it’s almost unbearable. There will be time for that later. Right now, she focuses on her fingers, four, Naomi’s warmth surrounding them, and the strain in her voice as she struggles for “don’t stop, don’t stop, just like that, _please_.” She comes undone with the sweetest cry. 

“I’ve got you,” Camina murmurs into her ear as Naomi’s weight rests on her. “Good?” 

Naomi chuckles. “Yeah, good.” 

Her eyes shine with life and she kisses Camina with so much energy that she takes a step back. And then another and another until she’s sitting on the edge of her bed. Naomi towers over her until she doesn’t. It’s a rush to see someone like Naomi Nagata kneeling on the uncomfortable floor, her shoulders between Camina’s thighs, smiling dangerously. 

“These have to go,” she says, running her hands over the fabric of Camina’s shorts. 

Right here, right now, Camina would do anything for Naomi. Her pants and the boxer briefs underneath them are off in a matter of seconds. Naomi’s calloused hands land on her bare legs lightly. They move up up up her skin, leaving a trail of buzzing electricity in their wake, until they find dock on top of Camina’s jutting hip bones. Her cheek resting on the inside of Camina’s thigh is soft, her eyes looking up at her warm. The moment turns strangely intimate all of a sudden. It’s not bad, actually, just unexpected. Camina reaches out to touch the side of Naomi’s face. 

“Ready?” Naomi asks.

_Please_, she doesn’t say. “Yes.” 

Naomi puts her mouth on Camina’s cunt and it’s- slower than Camina would like. Exploratory. Naomi takes her sweet time tracing patterns along her folds and clit, so much so that Camina squirms impatiently. Naomi offers her a kind look and doesn’t pick up her pace in the slightest. _Felota_. This wicked woman. 

Camina’s feet are firmly planted on the floor and she uses the leverage to rock her hips against Naomi’s mouth. Naomi’s hands continue to rest on her hips, not pinning her down. Emboldened by this, Camina rides her tongue hard and fast. Her orgasm is intense but short. It leaves her staring up at the ceiling, gasping for air. Naomi scatters soft kisses along her thighs and over her hip bones and up her stomach. Camina feels her smiling into her skin. Smug little shit. But rightly so, Camina will give her that. 

“Come on,” she rasps, pulling on Naomi’s hands. 

Naomi curls around her like a vine, warm and sated and tempting. Camina would go on for another couple of hours if she could. 

“When do you have to leave?” she asks instead. 

“Soon,” Naomi says and she sounds… disappointed, maybe. Camina can’t tell. “But not yet.” 

So they spend a while like this, in a loose embrace and basking in the afterglow of it all. 

The time comes, and Naomi puts on her clothes again. She stands by the door with something indescribable on her face. Maybe it’s longing. Maybe it’s Camina reading into it too much. Nevertheless, she gets up to say goodbye properly, with a long kiss that leaves her wanting for an encore. 

“See you soon,” Camina says when the door is open for Naomi to leave. 

“I hope so.” 

And Camina knows she’s being sincere. The door closes with a soft _whoosh_ and then she’s alone again. Her shift starts in five hours.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in class, many thanks to my classmate for helping me out with a sentence or two instead of paying attention. i had the perfect end note in mind last night but i forgot. hope you enjoyed and feel free to drop by my tumblr @imaginejolls


End file.
